In the past various forms of animal feeders have been provided. While some feeders have means for dispensing metered amounts of feed to a feed compartment and other different types of feed compartments there has been a need to provide a low cost simply fabricated weatherproof feed apparatus which can dispense feed through a simple low cost metering valve in selected amounts to a protected animal feeding compartment.